Darien's Memory
by moonjaime4
Summary: You know that dream Darien said he kept having a Princess asking him to bring him the Imperial Silver Crystal? What if it wasn't a dream? What if it was a memory of his past life?


SPOILER: Darien and Serena's meeting had nothing to do with the Imperial Silver Crystal in this story.

Although in the Silver Millennium all the planets were at peace, the people of the Moon and the people of Earth kept their distance from each other. Earth people didn't trust the fact that the people of the Moon had powers and the people of the Moon thought that Earth people were spies for the Negaverse. However, none of that stop Princess Serena and Prince Darien from falling in love. Tonight was one of many nights that the two would sneak out to see each other.

Serena was tiptoeing down the halls of the palace, being super alert of her surroundings and praying that no one would catch her. Just as she thought she was home free, she saw Sailor Mars in front of her.

Serena put her hand over her chest in shock. "Mars! You scared me!"

Sailor Mars stood in front of her with her arms folded across her chest and her eyes filled with fury. "I hope you're going to end it."

Serena gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid with me, Serena! I know you're seeing some guy from Earth. I'm a psychic, remember?"

Serena sighed. If there was ever a time Serena hated Sailor Mars' powers, it would be now.

Serena tried to walk past. "I really have to go."

Sailor Mars cut her off. "Serena, your relationship with him has to end. NOW." Serena pushed her to the side and started running, no longer trying to listen to what Sailor Mars had to say. But she couldn't help but hear Sailor Mars yell at her back, "The Moon Kingdom is in danger! And your relationship with him will be the cause of it!"

Darien was running with everything in him. He was late meeting his Princess Serena. _I hope she hasn't left._

He also had a hard time escaping his mansion. His father demanded extra security around the mansion because he was convinced the people of the Moon would invade Earth soon. Darien wanted to assure his father that the people of the Moon weren't concerned about Earth but he knew that would only make his father suspicious of him. It was bad enough that one of his father's guards almost caught him and Serena together. He couldn't take any chances. If his father suspected any kind of peculiar behavior, Darien would be on house arrest. And he had to see Serena. As much as he needed air to breathe.

Darien came to the little lake that he and Serena agreed to after their close encounter with his father's guard. He couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but smile. Serena hadn't turned around yet so Darien had a quick moment to admire her from behind.

He loved seeing her in a white dress. It made him envision how she'd look on their wedding day. There was a slight breeze and it carried Serena's long blonde hair into the air.

Darien started to approach her, hoping to surprise her. But Serena felt a presence behind her and turned around. Darien froze when he saw the look on her face.

She had the saddest look on her face and it broke Darien's heart. "Baby, I'm so sorry I'm late. I didn't mean to have you waiting so long."

Even with tears in her eyes, Serena was still the most beautiful woman Darien had ever seen. With the moonlight shining on her earrings and the crescent mark on her forehead and the moon reflecting in the lake, Serena looked like a celestial being in front of him. _I guess she kind of is with her being from the Moon and all._

Serena ran into Darien's arms and sobbed. Darien understood that Serena was extremely emotional so he did his best to comfort her. "Please don't cry, Serena. I didn't mean to be so late. Please forgive me. It was just harder for me to get out with the extra security –"

Serena moved out of Darien's arms. "This isn't about you being late, Darien! It's about us!"

Darien was taken aback. He thought for sure Serena was upset about him being late. But now he was confused as to why Serena was crying about them. They got along great. "What about us, Serena?"

Serena sighed. "Mars knows about us."

Darien shook his head. He knew it was only a matter of time before they got caught. "Ok, so Mars knows about us. What does that mean?"

"It means I have to end this now or Mars will tell my mother," Serena said, her voice a whisper as tears fell from her eyes.

Darien wasn't prepared for the rage that rushed through his body. The thought of him losing Serena was too much to bear. "No. I'm not losing you."

"Darien…"

"Let Mars tell your mother! Then I'll tell my father about us. We can run away, get married –"

"No, Darien. I can't." Serena shook her head, wishing it didn't have to be this way.

"What do you mean you can't? How can you be so quick to throw us away because one of your so-called friends knows about us?"

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I can't risk losing my Kingdom."

Darien yelled, "So you'll risk losing me?"

Serena sobbed and despite the fact Darien wanted to hold her in his arms until she stopped crying, he willed himself to start walking away.

"Darien, no!" Serena shouted as he moved further and further away from her. "Mars had a vision."

Darien stopped; his heart anxious to hear what she had to say. "She said us being together will put the Moon Kingdom in danger."

Darien just about had it with Sailor Mars. "She's lying! She just doesn't want you to be happy. Otherwise she would have been mentioned the fact that she knew we were seeing each other."

"Darien, Mars wouldn't lie about her visions. Especially ones of the Moon Kingdom," Serena stated matter-of-factly.

Darien closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew how much the Moon Kingdom meant to Serena. "Do you love me?"

Serena looked him straight in the eye. "More than anything."

Darien grabbed her by the waist and Serena melted in his arms. She looked at him with hope and love in her eyes. "I can't let you go, Serena. I won't. Mars' vision has to be wrong. She's reading it wrong or something."

Serena looked down. "I don't know, Darien."

Darien lifted her head with his fingers. "I know. I won't let any harm come to the Moon Kingdom. I will fight for your kingdom as long as you promise to keep fighting for us."

Serena smiled. "I promise. You love me, Darien."

"More than anything else on Earth."


End file.
